Organizations and other institutions may store information, for example, in enterprise data warehouses. Enterprise search tools may be used to perform knowledge-based tasks such as, for example, data retrieval and analysis. Search tools may rank search results based on, for example, document content. However, depending on a user's specific needs, the search results may not be adequately ranked. For example, search results may be ranked based on a number of keyword matches in a document. However, the number of keyword matches may not be indicative of a user's specific search requirements.